


Breeding Ground: Barely Legal, Completely Horny

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barely Legal, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Dawn is happy that Buffy and Hadrian are there to make her eighteenth birthday memorable. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on April 18th, 2020.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Buffy Summers, Harry Potter/Buffy Summers/Dawn Summers, Harry Potter/Dawn Summers
Series: Breeding Ground [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 13





	Breeding Ground: Barely Legal, Completely Horny

**Barely Legal, Completely Horny(Buffy and Dawn Summers from Buffy the Vampire Slayer)**

This was the best birthday present Dawn Summers could ever have. Eighteen, and she had finally gotten a piece of her sister’s amazing boyfriend, with Buffy’s full consent. Oh, it had been a pain waiting, but at the same time, worth it, so totally worth it. Hadrian put his hand on the back of Dawn’s hair. She wore nothing but a black bra from the top up and a pair of low riding jeans from the top down, which Hadrian slowly slid down her to reveal her thong.

“She was thirsting for it.”

“Obviously,” Buffy said. “But, I think it’s time for her to unwrap her birthday present. And you’re doing most of the unwrapping, honey.”

Dawn just went for it and pulled off Hadrian’s shirt. Rock hard abs and chest so hot, that someone could melt butter on them. Then, Dawn moved down and undid his belt, to pull down his pants. Finally, the undershorts came down and Dawn viewed the treasure. Buffy, Cordelia, Faith, Willow, Tara, so many other women had succumbed to Hadrian’s magical staff, and now it was Dawn’s to view and enjoy.

Dawn slowly licked him. Buffy cleared her throat.

“Let me show you how it’s done, sis.”

Buffy took off her shirt to reveal she was not wearing a bra underneath. The Slayer made things more interesting by leaning in and pressing her warm lips around Hadrians’ cock. She took her time to worship it and enjoy the length of Hadrian’s prick just edging against her perfect lips. The powerful sorcerer’s cock grew to meet the cradle of Buffy’s perfect lips as she sucked on him so hard.

She worshipped him, using her lips and her tongue and throat. Then, Buffy pulled away and passed him off to Dawn.

Dawn copied her sister’s motions. Hadrian would have to say, she did a decent job in doing so. Slowly, Dawn lowered herself down onto him and took him a bit deeper into her throat, but finally coughed down onto him. Oh, she bit off a little bit too much she could chew.

“Breath through your nose,” Buffy advised.

Buffy licked the part of Hadrian’s cock which did not fit Dawn’s mouth, while cupping his balls. The Summers sisters leaned into Hadrian’s prick and slurped him, making a very loud sound as they pleasured his length and cupped his balls very nicely.

“Far better than blowing out the candles.”

Dawn realized that Buffy’s hand cupped her pussy. And damn, if it did not feel so good. Slowly, but surely, she found herself dripping for Hadrian.

“I’m going to blow in her mouth,” Hadrian said.

“Yes, do it!” Buffy cheered. “Choke my barely legal sister out with your cum! I want her gagging on it. I want some of it to splatter on her sexy face so I’m going to have to clean up her mess.”

Dawn tried to prove she was a big girl and could take it all down her throat. Her cheeks bulged, and Hadrian rammed all the way into her throat. Slowly, but surely, he fired and injected as much cum as possible down Dawn’s waiting throat. He spilled into her, splashing his cum all the way down into her throat.

Some of it splattered onto her face, because quite frankly, Dawn thought she was done. Buffy reached over and jerked Harry’s cock in front of Dawn’s face. Dawn caught some of Harry’s gift on her face while the rest of it just spilled down her cheeks.

“Don’t blame you. It’s my favorite brand of makeup too.”

Buffy grabbed Dawn and exchanged an unsisterly kiss with each other. The two lovely sister’s shared the cum, while Hadrian worked the remaining article of clothing, Buffy’s pants, off of her, to reveal her pussy. Hadrian played with her while she kissed down.

“As much as I love it when you fuck me so hard I can’t remember my own address, this is Dawn’s day. So, why don’t you go over there and pop her cherry?”

Dawn closed her eyes and felt close to Hadrian. If Buffy’s stories were true, some of the baddest, toughest women were turned into a dripping slave for Hadrian’s prick. And now it edged towards Dawn’s hot opening, slowly edging into her, and then stuffing her full of his cock.

Oh, Hadrian plunged into Dawn’s virgin pussy. Her hymen broke through other means, but he could sense he was the first cock who had been ever been inside of her. Women who had not been touched, had a certain aura off of them, which Hadrian could not fed.

“That feel good, sis? Are you enjoying your birthday so far?”

“YES!” Dawn moaned.

Buffy bent over next to her sister’s face. The Slayer got her own lust at bay, with Hadrian plunging his fingers into her. He sped up in tempo and got Buffy really going. Her insides tightened around him as Hadrian pushed her to the breaking point and made her cum.

Two sisters cumming at the same time. The powerful sorcerer smiled as he could feel the orgasms of both Summers sisters reach their heavenly peak. Buffy played with Dawn’s sensitive nipples and got her going with pleasure. Hadrian plunged all the way inside of her and rocked her body something fierce as she came all over him.

Dawn needed a breath. Thankfully, Buffy was there and she captured Hadrian’s cock into her mouth. Dawn watched as her sister worked that throbbing hard cock like a pro. Oh, if Dawn could only do half as well, she would feel rather good like herself.

“Don’t worry, your training begins today,” Hadrian said. “Buffy, I need you to get down on your hands and knees now. You too, Dawn.”

The two sisters obeyed Hadrian. Hadrian leaned in and kissed their lovely bodies. The blonde sister and the brunette sister clamped their walls around Hadrian’s fingers. He tested them.

Buffy had been wanting this the entire time. Hadrian would spend some time blowing the older sister’s mind, while the younger sister’s hunger only increased. Hadrian lined himself up and shoved all the way into Buffy’s tight pussy and made her cry out.

Oh, Buffy, closed her eyes. As much as she wanted to encourage Harry to focus entirely on Dawn, she could not help herself. She needed Hadrian, more than anything else. If Buffy’s mind was less addled with lust, she would think of an able comparison to how much she needed Harry.

Regardless though, she got what she needed. Hadrian picked up the pace and plunged all the way into Buffy. Riding her out completely and making her cry.

Slowly, Harry slid Buffy until she was between Dawn’s legs. Dawn’s moist, young pussy tempted Buffy just as much as anything. The Slayer drove down into her sister’s pussy and made her cry out in pleasure.

At the front of the line, Dawn moaned. Buffy moaned into Dawn. And Hadrian plowed into Buffy from behind. He was careful not to go too fast, because he still had one last gift to give the newest member of his collective for her birthday. Buffy tightened around him and gripped him.

“Now, remember, this load is for your lovely baby sister. But, I’m sure if you treat her well, she’ll share it with you after the fact.”

Buffy let one more orgasm crash through her, before she came hard. Hadrian rocked her to the finish line and then allowed her to slide down onto the bed.

Dawn turned around and slowly crawled towards Hadrian. The younger Summers sister launched herself into Hadrian’s arms without any abandon. Their tongues clashed together, with Hadrian dominating Dawn’s mouth. And why would he not? Older, more experienced, and Dawn thought about all of the ways he could make her cum, just getting even wetter the closer he moved towards her.

The moment Hadrian pierced Dawn, she screamed in his ear like a banshee. Slowly, Hadrian pushed into her and trained Dawn’s wet hole to take his cock. It had been a slow, but vigorous edging as he moved all the way into her, driving her completely wild and making her just lose it completely.

“You’re losing it!” Hadrian sang in her ear. “You’re completely losing it. Oh, you dirty little girl, cum for me. And you might just get something.”

Dawn rode him up and down. Her tempting, young body, with a pussy he barely explored, was just enough to tempt the Black King to nut. However, Hadrian knew precisely all of the ways to hold back just enough to get his money’s worth. And with Dawn, he was going to get a lot. Her insides tightened around him and released her juices, splattering all over his manhood.

“I know what I want and I want it now!” Dawn moaned. “Oh, wouldn’t you like to finish inside me?”

The first time a cock had been inside of her, and the first time Dawn would have a man cum inside of her. Of course, she could not imagine letting any man but Hadrian touch her. Hadrian speared her down all the way and made her cry out in pleasure. She came and could feel Hadrian’s heavy balls slap against her.

Now, it was Hadrian’s turn. The Black King claimed yet another woman to his growing collective and plastered her insides with so much cum it was almost obscene. Dawn tightened around him and drained his cum.

The Birthday girl saw flashes in between her eyes. She tightened around Hadrian and could feel the cum racing into her and seeding her rapidly.

The soft pleasure of release hit Hadrian. Dawn clutched him and milked him, almost subconsciously. For, she collapsed into his arms. Hadrian kissed the top of her head.

“Mmm, out and we didn’t give Dawn her birthday spankings,” Buffy pouted. “That’s no fun.”

“Guess, you’re going to have to take them for her.”

Hadrian bent over Buffy and spanked her ass in front of Dawn’s cream stuffed pussy. Every cry of pleasure just riled up Buffy as Hadrian kept paddling her ass.

Dawn grinned as she watched Buffy get spanked, while feigning unconsciousness. Best damn birthday ever.  
End.


End file.
